There is an abundance of network-based systems (e.g., e-mail, dating, real estate, social media, gaming, and transaction sites) now accessible to users. In general, most of the network-based systems require users to register for system access. For example, registration may entail providing a username, a password, and an e-mail address. A registration confirmation message may be sent to the provided e-mail address and access to the network-based system may be granted once the user confirms the e-mail address.